Straight After
by love.to.read.smiles
Summary: This is straight after COG. I thought it would be a bit of fun - Clary and Jace escape the festival and decide to connect. hahahaha Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! **

**This was supposed to be a one shot thing – but I don't know – read and see what you think**

**Should I go on or not.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Mortal instruments**

**Set straight after GoG**

"Wait! Jace!"

I laughed as he ran far ahead of me. I hitched my dress up higher and ran as fast as I could in the shoes I had on.

"You're going to love this, come on"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him; up the grassy hill that overlooked Alicante and its lights. He had snuck me out of the festive dance and took me up here to show me something – what it was that he wanted to show me; I didn't have a clue.

"Jace, what is it?"

His eyes lit up with his smile as he shook his head.

"You'll see"

We ran for what seemed like forever, but then I saw what looked like a meadow with bushes all around a bench that overlooked a glowing pond.

"I found this the other night and I thought of you"

I let go of his hand and walked into the little hiding spot.

"Jace," I whispered

"It's beautiful."

Jace nodded and sat down on the bench.

"And in about 2 minutes you will see it at its full peak."

I looked down at him and his smug face. He laughed and reached out towards me; I didn't deny him. I sunk into him and sighed.

"Thank you"

Jace swiped a bit of hair out of my eyes with his familiar hands and left his fingers there to linger around my cheek. I blushed and laughed to myself.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, it just feels so-"

"Right?"

"Yeah, and natural." I sighed

Jace kissed my forehead and put his head down to my ear.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean"

I turned my head so our foreheads were leaning on one another and shut my eyes.

"I love you Jace Lightwood, for everything that you were, are, and will be."

I felt his lips force onto mine into a passionate kiss that set my heart on a sprint. When Jace pulled away – after a lot of kissing - he looked around us and smiled.

"Clary, look around you."

I did what I was told and gasped.

"So this is why it reminded you of us."

He nodded. All around us were midnight flowers blooming like the night of my birthday; the night when we first kissed; the night when he broke my heart and damaged my friendship with Simon. But really, the night when we opened up to each other that little bit more.

"I know it wasn't the best night of our lives – don't take this the wrong way – but that night I saw something glow in you. When I showed you the midnight flower I remember your face as clear as you would remember your own name.

When I found this place – at midnight coincidently – I saw your face and the way it glowed and made me feel happy. I had to show it to you."

Jace's hands gripped tighter around my waist.

"You do like it, don't you?"

No matter how hard I tried to come up with wonderful, romantic, sweet, girly words; the best I could do was giggle and say, "I remember, you gave me an apple instead of a cake."

Jace nodded and chuckled while I leaned on his shoulder admiring what would soon wither and die.

"I love it Jace; it was the most thoughtful thing you've done for me."

Jace laughed and stood up. He went over and picked a midnight flower from its stem then walked over to me and placed it in my hair.

I giggled a little bit and stood up.

He bowed while I curtsied and then he slowly grabbed my right hand and curled his other hand around my waist. I let my left rest on his shoulder and lent my head on his chest while he swayed with me.

He twirled me around and lifted me up while I laughed with him. We danced to no music, though I could just imagine the beautiful music that would've been playing. At the end of our little dance Jace pulled the withering flower out of my hair and placed it on the bench while I stood still and watch in awe. He walked back to me and kissed my hand.

"Let us go my fair lady; others shall be awaiting our return."

I bowed my head once like the lady I am (or wish to be) and looped my arm with his.

Instead of walking out the way we came in he led me behind a tree where I heard something. I gripped his hand tight and edged closer to Jace. It was a horse.

"Do not be fearful my lady; this is Wayfarer and he will be escorting us back to our evening events." He laughed at my face.

"Oh really? And did your friend Wayfarer tell you that I had difficulties riding him in normal clothes while now it will be all the more difficult since I am in a dress I can barley walk in?"

Jace looked thoughtful for a second then his face lit up again.

"Do not panic – my lady, Clarissa, I shall assist you in riding sidesaddle"

"What?!"

Jace laughed at my expression and shook his head.

"I'm joking. If you can face Raziel and create runes that can tear down ships, save vampires from death, align downworlders with shadow hunters and create portals – you should be able to manage riding a horse with a dress on."

"Jace, this isn't even mine. If I get this ruined then I am dead meat. Let me repeat that, dead. Meat."

"But you won't get it ruined because I thought ahead of you."

"Really? Then why didn't you mention that in the first place?'

"Well my solution is simple; I'll ride while you guide."

I rolled my eyes and hitched my skirt up.

"Help me up."

He chuckled and helped me get on Wayfarer. When he got on behind me he kissed me on the neck and laughed.

"This should be fun."

"What is that supposed to-"

I never got to finish my sentence because we were galloping down a hill and I was sure I'd lost my stomach back at the garden.

"JACE!"

"Love you too!"

I gripped onto what I could – which turned out to be his arms – and clamped my eyes shut.

Jace was so dead.

**Should I go on? I don't know – you're opinion will be greatly appreciated **


	2. Girl Power

**Thanks 4 all the wonderful reviews!**

**It took me awhile to think of something to do – but I have decided so…this is the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

I got off Wayfarer feeling unbalanced, slightly sick and defiantly annoyed at Jace.

He was so dead.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?"

I deepened my scowl.

"You look like your mother when your face is like that."

I kept my gaze on him.

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. He wasn't getting off that easy.

"Clary?!" I heard Simon's voice from behind me and I quickly smiled and made my into Jace's arms. Jace laughed and kissed my head.

"Scared of Blood Boy catching us fighting, huh?"

I elbowed him in the stomach and smiled wider when I heard his grunt of pain.

"Hey Simon!"

"Hey, whoa"

Simon's eyes grew wide as he came closer to me.

"What?"

"Why do you look like you've just jumped off a plane or something?"

I looked at Jace hard.

"No reason."

"Actually-" Jace started.

He was cut off when I stepped on his foot.

"Ow."

"We were just heading back to the festival."

"Sure you were."

Jace looked up at Simon.

"We weren't really. But I can't argue with her can I?"

"One thing you'll learn about Clary; she's stubborn and will eventually get her way."

"I can tell."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Get used to it."

**This is showing Clary's harder side, sorry its sooo short, but when your on a writers block and you want to show a little bit of girl power…. What can you do? The next chapter will be later on in that week. **

**Hope that wasn't too bad. I am going to start a one-shot collection soon so any ideas you want me to write about just tell me.**

**Any way, hope you liked it!**


End file.
